


Incongruous

by Liliako



Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: Dorks, Fluff, M/M, Naked Fluff, Sleepiness, no pants, these assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliako/pseuds/Liliako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“It’s noon.  Noon is an appropriate time for pants.  Pants of any kind really.  Boxers would be a start.” </i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James tries to get Logan out of bed but it's a completely futile effort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incongruous

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: It's too early for pants  
> Originally posted on LJ here: http://liliako.livejournal.com/17974.html

“Nnnn, pfff, noooo,” Logan whines and his hand bats at James’s hip aimlessly.  James just lets it flop about and watches Logan bury his head in his pillow.  “No pants,” Logan muffles into it. “Too early for pants.  Bed, sleep.”  It wasn’t unusual for him to be vaguely incoherent, and this time at least the string of words made an inkling of a logical thought pattern instead of random words. ‘Waffle, card, sofa, unicorn’ had been a tough morning.  
  
“It’s noon.  Noon is an appropriate time for pants.  Pants of any kind really.  Boxers would be a start,” James lifts the sheet off Logan’s naked self and flaps it a bit, causing a breeze.  Logan doesn’t twitch.  James sighs and lets the sheet settle again.  “Not getting out of bed?”  
  
Logan grunts.  
  
“Right,” James says and shrugs to no one in particular.  He winds back and lays a quick sharp slap to Logan’s ass.  
  
Logan grunts again.  
  
“You’re impossible.  I give up,” James shakes his head.  “I’ll be at-” And that would be Logan’s hand groping around his thigh and oh hey that would be his dick.  “Gee.  It seems you have discovered where I hide the Incredible Hulk,” James says flatly and Logan is snickering into the pillow.  “If you suffocate I am not reviving you.”  
  
Logan gives a squeeze to the trouser snake in James’s jeans and turns his face to him, rubbing a stubbled cheek on the pillow with a grin.  “You didn’t care about suffocating me last night.”  
  
“If I recall correctly I really wasn’t doing any of the work,” James points out as the rumpled Logan leers up at him through sleep squinted eyes.  
  
“I take care of business, what can I say,” he gravels out, voice rough from disuse and throat abuse.  
  
“You can say you’re going to put on pants and come with me to the store since the fridge is completely empty.”  James crosses his arms and attempts to seem demanding.  It’s a challenge with Logan’s fingers outlining his dick through his jeans.  The guy’s already closed his eyes again and is giggling to himself mumbling some joke about ‘coming’.  It’s afternoons like this that make James wonder what he sees in Logan.  And then he remembers it’s because when his stomach isn’t eating itself, that shit is funny as hell. Also because the dude deep throats like a champ.  
  
As nice as the mid-day grope is, James is really hungry so he backs out of Logan’s reach and the hand falls limp over the side of the bed.  “I’m leaving.  Good luck eating mustard for brunch.”  He turns to walk away and hears a rustling behind him.  
  
“Are there crackers?”  
  
“A singular packet of oyster crackers and some Ritz crumbs,” James replies and hazards a glance over his shoulder when he reaches the door.  What he sees is a tuft of dark hair on the pillow, the sheet pulled over Logan’s head, one errant naked foot dangling out of bed and a thumbs up peeking out of the side.  
  
“I’ll survive til you get home.”  
  
“I refuse to kiss a Mustard Monster.”  
  
“Noted. I will keep the ratio of crackers to mustard in a delicate balance.”  
  
James shakes his head as he leaves.  Logan just gets it, that’s what James sees in him.  Fuck everybody else and their pants.  



End file.
